Planet Claire
by BigMouth96
Summary: Fin had just been transferred, and his replacement is Claire Turner. Claire has been known to go to her own world - Planet Claire. Olivia doesn't like her, mostly because she chose Elliot as her partner. Songfic: Planet Claire by The B-52's
1. Chapter 1

Well, I got bored at my grandparents and I was listening to the song Planet Claire by The B-52's, and I came up with this.

Enjoy!!!!!

Comments are nice….

**Chapter 1**

"Bye Capt- uh, I mean Don," Fin Tutuola said to his now ex-captain in the 1-6 precinct Tuesday morning.

"Bye Fin," Captain Don Cragen said to his now ex-detective.

"Bye Crankyballs." Fin turned to Elliot Stabler – the man who had angered him so many times before.

"Bye Fin." A huge smile covered Elliot's face as he remembered the name Fin had once called him in an argument.

"Bye Munch." Fin turned to John Munch – his partner for almost six years – and extended his right arm towards him.

"Bye Liv." Fin turned for one last time, this time to Olivia Benson – a woman who was both pretty and could kick a perp's ass – and gave her a weak smile.

"Bye Fin." Olivia looked at him with big eyes for a moment before she engulfed him in a hug, closing her eyes once she reached him.

"I'm sorry I have to go Liv, it's just that"- Fin started, gently rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Fin." Olivia quickly let go of Fin, an awkward expression covering her face.

"Well I guess I should go now." Fin started walking to the door that exited the precinct, then for some reason stopped and turned around. "Goodbye guys."

"Goodbye Fin." Olivia, Munch, Elliot, and Captain watched as their friend and coworker left the precinct for probably the last time: Fin had finally been transferred out of the special victims unit.

"I can't believe Fin transferred," Olivia said once Fin left and silence filled the precinct – or the House as they called it.

"Either can I." Elliot placed his right arm over her shoulders. "I don't think anyone can."

"I didn't think he was going to transfer. He said he was going to, but I didn't believe him…." Munch's voice trailed off.

"It'll be alright Munch." Olivia walked away from Elliot – his arm falling off in the process – and walked over to Munch, and placed her right hand on his left cheek, caressing it briefly.

"Olivia, what are you _doing_?" Elliot asked after a few moments.

"Uh – nothing." Olivia quickly removed her hand from Munch's face, her face bright red.

Munch, also blushing, with an accomplishing look on his face, gave her a questioningly look. "Uh, Liv…?"

"Nothing," Olivia repeated quickly, looking at her feet.

"Liv, if you need someone to talk to or…." Once again Munch was lost for words this time it was caused by him staring into her dark blue-gray eyes.

"Guys, I hate to break up this little party, but we need to get back to work," Captain told them, and with that, the three detectives walked to their desks and their captain walked into his office

Two Days Later

"Olivia, John, Elliot? Could I see you three in my office for a second?" Captain asked his detectives as they arrived for work seven o' clock Thursday morning.

"Sure, Cap," Olivia, Munch, and Elliot replied, looking at each other curiously.

"What do you think he wants us for?" Elliot asked Olivia and Munch quietly as they walked to Captain's office.

"No clue," Olivia and Munch answered together in the same quiet tone, looking at each other.

"You guys know how we're one detective short? Well, one of my friends – the captain of homicide – has a detective that wants to be transferred, and he knew we needed one, so he asked me if I would be willing to take her. And I said yes," Captain told them with an expression like he smelt something nasty.

"What's_ wrong_ with _her_?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Nothing really. I don't know her – her being Claire Turner – that well, but from what I've heard, she's been known to – I don't know – go off into her own world – Planet Claire has some of her previous captains and partners and coworkers call it." Captain looked at each of them as he talked. "And sometimes she's been known to get a little, uh, violent with the perps when she is working on a case."

Olivia started laughing.

"What?" Munch, Elliot, and Captain asked her.

"She sounds kind of like El."Olivia started laughing even harder, this time she was joined by Munch and Captain.

"Ha ha ha," Elliot said sarcastically, but he started laughing as well.

"So, when does _Claire_ start?" Munch asked Captain once they had stopped laughing.

"Today. She should be here in about an hour."

"Who's she gonna' be partners with?" Olivia asked. _Stupid question,_ she said to herself. _Probably with Munch…._

"Elliot."

"Elliot?" the other three asked.

Yes, Elliot. She kind of requested him."

"Since _when_ do new detectives get to _request_ their partners?" Olivia was angry – Munch was cool and all, but Elliot was **HER** partner and had been for almost ten years! No new chick was going to come in and take her partner!

"I don't know – they don't. This is different."

"_Different? How?!"_ Olivia was _fuming_ now. _"HOW IS IT DIFFERENT?!"_

"Would you like to finish this discussion in my office?" Captain was trying to keep his temper under control, but Munch and Elliot – and probably Olivia and even Captain himself – knew it was going downhill –_fast_.

"I"- Olivia started, but was cut off by a woman walking in.

"Are you Don Cragen?" the woman asked Captain.

"Yup." Captain must have been over his and Olivia's fight, because he sounded like his normal self. "You must be Claire Turner." The woman nodded.

The three detectives turned to Claire and just stared. Claire Turner had long, curly dark brown hair, eyes so dark brown they were almost black, one dimple on her right cheek; she was lightly tan and tall and skinny, but most of all –_ pretty_. Not that Olivia wasn't any of those last four things, but it did cause a hint – hint being used lightly – of competition in the air.

"You must be Elliot," Claire said to Elliot, extending her right hand towards.

"Yup." Elliot nodded, shaking her hand.

"And you must be…John." Claire turned to Munch, who nodded in agreement. He seemed to be the only man there didn't to be fazed by her.

"And you are….?" Claire was now looking at Olivia.

"Olivia." Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but the voice was _all_ Elliot's.

Olivia gave Elliot a look, but he was _once again_ staring at _her_.

"So, now that we all know each other, I have a case for you guys," Captain said.

_This is gonna' be fun_, Olivia thought sarcastically.

If I don't get any comments, I'll be less likely to continue this story, and we wouldn't want that?


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second chapter of the new story Planet Claire, the story that's SWEEPING THE NATION!!!! (– just kidding!)

In this chapter, someone makes an enemy, two people grow closer, someone says things to someone just to make that person happy, someone has a ringtone by Eminem, as well as other things, but you have to read to find out!

*And if there's something you want to happen or if you have any ideas you want to contribute, message me! (:*

**Chapter 2**

As Captain explained the new case, Olivia wasn't paying attention – she was still furious about. _Why does she have to be here?_ Olivia thought. _Forget that, why does she get she get to choose her partner – MY Elliot! Not that I like him like that, but_….

"Olivia?" Captain looked at Olivia.

"Yeah. Sure," Olivia answered distantly. _And of course Captain let her choose him. And I thought Captain was cool! What the hell is wrong with him?!_

"I guess she's at Planet Claire," Claire suggested, causing Elliot and Captain to laugh, as well as herself. Munch looked at Olivia, and neither looked slightly amused.

_Someone's going to get bitch-slapped pretty soon!_ Olivia smiled at that thought.

…

While Elliot and Claire were out talking to the parents of Michael Coven – an eleven-year-old boy who was found naked, beaten, raped, and dead on the tire swing at his school in the Bronx, and Olivia and Munch were searching for similar M.O.s on the F.B.I. data base.

_I wish I was talking to the families like usual instead of this crap!_

Olivia sighed.

"What's wrong?" Munch looked over to Fin's old desk, now occupied by Olivia, with content.

"Everything." She sighed again, and looked back at him. "First, Fin left. Then, I had to switch partners. Now, I'm sitting at a different desk – _Fin's old desk_! What's next? Am I going to get forced to change my name?"

Munch laughed.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Nothing." He tried to smile at her.

"What?" she repeated.

"It's just…nothing." He sounded disappointed.

Olivia had a no clue about why he was upset, but she didn't want to keep bugging him.

"So, did you find any matching M.O.s?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"No. You?"

"No – yeah!" Her expression turned serious and he rushed her.

"Kenneth Baker," he read over her shoulder. "Put in Rikers for twenty-five years for rape and murder" –

"- of five eleven-year-old boys in the Bronx!" she finished. "The boys were found the same way as Michael, and"-

"- he was let out about two weeks ago." This time he finished for her. "Now he's on probation."

"Are you going to call_ them_, or am I?"

…

"So, Claire, why did you want to get transferred?" Elliot asked Claire as they drove to of one of Michael's friends' houses – Bobby Baker.

"Well, me and my partner Pete Thomas – well I guess my ex-partner – were pretty close. Then, one night, we were celebrating a case we had won, and we went to a bar and got drunk and…" Claire looked out the window. "I couldn't face him after that, so I asked my captain if I could transfer, and that's how I wound up in Special Victims Unit."

Elliot laughed.

"What?" Claire looked at him with a slightly hurt expression.

"It happens to the best of us. About two years Liv worked on an undercover case in New Jersey, and I got a new temporary partner – Dani Becker, and one night we kind of made out. Then she left and I was glad because the kiss was a mistake, and it took me until I saw Liv to realize it."

"You two are like best friends, huh?" They were now starring into each other's eyes.

"Yeah. The best." He smiled at the memory of seeing Olivia when she got back from New Jersey. "But you're cool. We have been needing a break from each other…so this is a_ good_ change." Elliot had just said that to please Claire – and it worked!

The traffic light turned red, and he slammed on the brakes. Both of them looked at each other. Then, their faces slowly moving closer until they were only about an inch apart.

"_When you walk through the door, it was clear to me. You're the one they adore, who they came to see. You're a rock star, everybody wants you_," Elliot's phone rang.

"Uh, Elliot." He answered his phone. "Olivia," he mouthed to Claire.

"Oh." Her expression was a mixture of awkwardness, sadness, and confusion. She looked out the window.

The traffic light turned green, and Elliot started driving.

_So close, yet so far,_ Claire thought_. Oh well, I will get what I want. I ALWAYS get what I want, and this time will be NO different!_

"Claire? Earth to Claire? CLAIRE?"

"Yeah?" She was back to earth.

"You will never believe this."

…

"So, do you miss Fin?" Olivia asked, hoping that was what he was upset about.

"Kind of. First my four ex-wives. Then, Cassidy and Jeffries. Now Fin. I guess after a while you get used to it. You're lucky." He placed his hands over his head, and put his head on his desk.

"How?" She was clueless.

"You really don't know?" He raised his head to look at her.

"No." She shook her head.

"You've had the same partner for almost ten years. Most detectives – including myself – rarely even meet five years. On top of that, you two are very close, even when one or both of you guys are undercover. That's how you're lucky."

"Oh." Olivia felt both dumbstruck and filled with awkwardness.

Both of them sighed, and then laughed, realizing they had both sighed at the same time.

"I guess you two are adjusting to this change well," Captain said, walking into the squad room, looking at two of his detectives.

"I guess so," they both answered at the same time, continuing to laugh as Captain looked at them as if they were both crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took me SO LONG to post but my brain was out of ideas! :( But not anymore because I FINALLY came up with this chapter!!!! XD…. started this chapter at, like, 12:14, and I didn't finish it until, like, 1:46, so I guess I'm crazy for working on this so late, or it PROVES my dedication for this story!!!! (Or the fact I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter!)

All I'm gonna say is I had to change this story's rating because of this chapter HA HA HA CLAIRE!!!!

**Chapter 3**

There was an uneasy silence in the precinct. It was nearly three in the morning and no progress had been made for the case. Bobby Baker had not been home, so Elliot and Claire couldn't interview him, and he was the only friend of Michael's Mrs. Coven knew about. They couldn't interview any of Michael's classmates because there was no school that day because the teachers had to go to some convention, which meant they couldn't interview Michael's teacher. They also couldn't interview Kenneth Baker – who happened to be Bobby's dad – because his whereabouts were unknown.

"I'm going home," Captain announced. "You guys are also free to leave, since it's unlikely you'll find anything you don't already know at this hour with the lack of evidence."

"Okay," Olivia, Munch, Elliot, and Claire said in unison.

Once Captain was gone, the four detectives were the only ones left.

"I'm goin home," Olivia said, getting up from her desk. "Munch, wanna ride?"

"Sure." Munch got up to leave.

"I better get going, too." Claire's statement was directed to Elliot.

"Bye guys. I'm gonna see if there is anything I can find," Elliot said, but Olivia and Munch were out the door by the time Elliot said that.

Claire slowly walked towards the door and kept looking back at Elliot as if she thought he was going to ask her something. But Elliot stared at his computer, like it was the most important thing in his life.

"Uh, wanna walk me out?"

"Sure." Elliot got up from his desk and walked Claire out to her car.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"No problem." Elliot smiled.

Claire leaned in for a kiss, but Elliot pulled his head back before anything could happen.

"Claire, this can't happen. I'm going through a divorce, we're now partners, and you're new here. I wouldn't feel right kissing you right now." Elliot walked away.

Claire watched him walk away from her, dumbstruck. _What the fuck, Elliot? I try to kiss you after_ _you tried to kiss me earlier? And this is what I get? I get turned down because you wouldn't feel right kissing me right now? Now you're being a fucking tease…. Wait, he's goin through a divorce? I bet he was married to Olivia! I see the way they look at each other! She's goin down! And Elliot will be mine!!!! _An evil grin covered Claire's face.

….

"So, why are we going home right now? We could have stayed a little while longer." Munch watched Olivia as she drove.

"I COULDN'T look at for Claire another second! She is a TOTAL CUNT! I mean, seriously! What the hell was up with her? Her first day on the job and she acts like this! And she probably will be worse tomorrow, or I guess later today….." She looked back at Munch. "And sorry to be exploding like this in front of you."

"It's okay. I'm the fool who asked you the question I should have known would set you off." Munch smiled and Olivia laughed.

"I don't understand how you can make me laugh at a time like this."

"I guess it's a gift. Here's my place."

Olivia stopped her car and watched Munch get out of her car. "Night night Munch."

"Good night Liv. Oh and Liv, I think you forgot your jacket."

"Crap! I did! Thanks for telling me Munch. Wait, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Good night, Liv," he repeated, and then closed the car door.

Olivia watched Munch as he walked into his apartment building. Wow, Munch. She smiled to herself as she drove back to the precinct.

….

"Damn it!" Elliot kicked the computer tower about four times. _Why isn't this thing working?_

He sighed. _Nothing I can do about it now. I guess I'll take a shower. I NEED to cool down._

He walked into the changing part of the locker room. He saw Olivia's jacket. Why the HELL is her jacket in here?

Elliot started his shower. Then he took off his clothes. _Awww. Much better. _He let the cool water rinse his body. He would have used warm water, but he hated the steam it caused.

….

Olivia pulled into the Special Victims Unit parking lot. _Why is Elliot still here? Oh yeah. He was gonna stay to work on the case._

She quickly walked to the door, shivering because of the cold wind. _How did I forget my jacket in weather like this?_

"Elliot?" she called as she walked in. _Where is he? More importantly, where is my jacket?_

First she checked her desk. No jacket. She checked her locker. No jacket. She checked everyone else's desks. No jacket. She checked Captain's office. No jacket. _Maybe it's in the room with the showers_….

Olivia walked into the room with the showers and saw her jacket.

"There it is!" She walked over to go get it.

When she looked up, she saw Elliot come around the corner, using his towel wiping his face, in his birthday suit with NOTHING was covered. _Oh my God._

"Uh, El…."

"Oh my God!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think that's a good place to end this chapter, what about you? Didn't I TELL you "HA HA HA CLAIRE"? Sucks to be her at this moment, doesn't it? I'm SO evil! XD…. PLEASE COMMENT!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I updated this chapter HEKKA fast! I originally finished this chapter on Friday, but I haven't been on the computer so I couldn't type it up and post it! XP

**Chapter 4**

"OH MY GOD!" Elliot repeated, bending over to grab the towel he had just dropped.

Olivia was still speechless. She turned her head so she wouldn't see anything. (Then again, she had already seen EVERYTHING, so it wouldn't be all new to her. I guess she turned her head out of courtesy or out of embarrassment.) She blushed. _Oh my God!_

"Okay, now you can look. I'm all covered up."

"Okay." Olivia unsurely turned to look at him, still blushing, and saw Elliot wrapped in the towel he had just picked up from his waist to his knees. "Uhhh…."

"Promise not to tell anyone about what you saw."

"Why not? It was an ACCIDENT! Do you think I walked in here KNOWING you would walk out here NAKED? Do you think I enjoyed seeing that? I DIDN'T!" Olivia was no longer blushing because she was pissed off.

"I didn't mean that either. All I'm saying is I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

"If anyone finds out we're keeping this secret, it could get us in trouble, and/or they'll think we're doing something, something I don't wanna do with you!!!!" Olivia stood up. "So if I wanna tell someone, I'll tell them!"

"You're being a bitch!" Elliot was now angry, too.

Olivia ran out.

"Liv, wait." He followed her.

She slammed the door in his face, and then ran to her car.

"I'm sorry." He watched her drive away.

….

Munch awoke to a knock at his door. He looked through his peephole and unlocked the door, realizing who it was.

"Hey Liv." Munch opened his door. "What's wrong?" He saw her tear-stricken face.

Olivia said nothing, but rushed into his arms and cried. Munch was shocked at seeing her like this, but soon started rubbing her back.

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me what happened?" Munch suggested.

Olivia and nodded and let go of him. She slowly walked to the couch in the center of his living room. She sat down and watched Munch lock his door and d sit down beside her.

She looked at him with wide eyes. He was wearing black and white plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Okay. Do you wanna just sit here?"

Olivia nodded.

"Okay."

Olivia placed her head on Munch's right shoulder. Munch put his right arm over both of her shoulders. Olivia sighed.

"I hate Elliot."

Munch looked at her questioningly.

"And I forgot my jacket."

….

Elliot quickly got dressed and grabbed his cell phone from his desk. He tried calling Olivia five times. It straight to voicemail. Elliot sent Olivia nine texts. No response. I guess she's really pissed at me. _I bet things will get better by the time we get back to work_….

….

_Hi El._

_Hey. Liv's mad at me._

_Why? What happened?_

Claire smiled. _YES!_

_Nothing._

_You can tell me. I won't tell anyone._

_Never mind._

_Why won't you tell me?_

_Elliot Stabler has just signed off._

"SHIT!" Claire hit her computer. _Why the hell did he sign off?_

….

_Beep! Beep! BEEP!_ Munch's alarm clock went off, which meant it was six o'clock. _Why did I fall asleep on the couch?_ He looked to his right and saw Olivia still asleep next to him, and her face was still red and stained with tears.

"Liv, it's time to get up." Munch pushed her lightly.

"Mmmm." Olivia stirred.

"Come on, Liv, we need to get ready for work."

"Did you say _we_?" Olivia fell of the couch.

"Yup. I guess we fell asleep last night."

"Crap!"

"What?'

"I'm gonna have to drive home, take my shower, get dressed, drive back here, pick you up, and drive us to work." She raised her head, with her arms as support.

"You can take a shower here. And I can wash your clothes while you take your shower. If you want, I mean."

"Sure. Thanks." She pushed herself off the ground. "Oh and Munch, I'm not gonna let you see me naked just because you are letting me use your shower and offering to wash my clothes." Olivia smiled.

"I know that." Munch smiled, too.

"Thanks again, Munch." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she went to go take her shower.

"No problem."

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll try to make the next chapter longer!!!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me SOOO LONG to update this story but I was TOTALLY out of ideas! Now I have some hopefully good ideas that will make you readers happy and begging for more!(X

**Chapter 5**

Olivia sighed. _Okay. So I fell asleep with Munch. At least nothing_ _happened. Wait, nothing happened, right?_ Olivia let the hot water run over her body. _Liv, chill! But what if something happened – NOTHING HAPPENED! If something had happened, then you woulda remembered it cause you weren't drunk, right? Right. So just take your shower and finish worrying about it on your ride to work, okay? _Olivia sighed again.

. . . .

Elliot awoke at his desk. He looked at his phone – still no reply from Olivia. But, he had three texts from Claire. Elliot sighed. _At least we can talk about what happened last night today. _

. . . .

Munch put Olivia's clothes in the washer. _I can't believe she slept over last night. _Munch sighed._ But if she had not been upset then she would have just gone home – that means she trusts me! At least we didn't do anything. Wait! We didn't do anything, right?_

. . . .

Claire hadn't gotten much sleep that – she was too busy thinking about Elliot. _Why the HELL couldn't he tell me what happened between him and Olivia? _Claire sighed._ BLEHHH! I HATE her! She's the only reason Elliot wouldn't kiss me – I KNOW IT! ! ! ! But he said he was going through a divorce, and if it wasn't with Olivia, then who is he divorcing?_

. . . .

Olivia got out of the shower. _SHIT! I forgot to get a towel!_

"Hey, Munch, could you get me a towel?" Olivia shouted from behind the bathroom door.

No answer.

"Munch? Are you there?"

Still no answer.

"I'm not coming out Munch! I've had bad experiences with showers and towels and nakedness recently! And you seeing me naked is just not gonna happen – or at least it's not gonna happen right now!"

"Man! I wanted to see you naked!" Munch started laughing.

"Come on Munch, I'm, like HELLUH cold! Please get me a towel?"

"Fine. I'll be nice and bring you a towel." Munch was still laughing as he walked over to the bathroom, a black and white striped towel in his right hand. "Where do you want the towel, Liv?"

"Just put it in my hand. Please." Olivia opened the door just enough for her arm to fit through.

He handed her the towel.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Olivia came out of the bathroom a few moments later just wearing a towel. "Are you going to take your shower?"

"Of corse. Oh, and your clothes are in the washer."

"Fuck!"

"What?" Munch looked at her confused.

"I hang my shirts to dry! And that means that they won't be dry by the time we leave for work!"

"You can borrow one of mine if you'd like."

"Really? Thanks! Now I, like, SOOO owe you now! I'd give you a hug, but I don't want my towel to fall." Olivia gave him a smile.

"Dammit!"

"What?" Now it was Olivia who looked confused.

"Man! I wanted to see you naked!" Munch said again, laughing.

Olivia socked his left upper arm.

"Before I get abused anymore by _you_, I'm gonna hop in the shower." Munch walked past her into his bathroom. "You know where my room is, right?"

"Nope!" she told him sarcastically. "Dude, your apartment has, like, one bedroom! It's not like I'm gonna get lost or anything."

"That's what they all say," he responded mysteriously, closing the door as he spoke.

Olivia laughed.

. . . .

Claire was the first person to see Elliot at the precinct and last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"Hey El." She sat down at her desk.

"Hey." He was looking at his computer.

"Find anything new about the case last night?"

"Nope."

"Ohhh."

Captain walked into the precinct. "Any new news?"

"I looked and I couldn't find anything." He looked at Captain.

_Why can't he look at me when I'm talking to him? It's not like _I_ did anything wrong here!_

"Do you know where Liv and Munch are? They're already twenty-five minutes late! I wonder what they're doing…" Captain thought out loud, walking to his office. "If you two see or hear anything from them, tell me immediately."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you think this chapter was worth the long wait? And does anyone have any evil ideas about what should happen to Claire? Mawhahahaha!(X  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so the last week of school equals FINALS D:! But, since I HATE taking tests, I take them as quickly as possible, so this gives me a LOT of free time at the end. Then I got the idea for this next chapter.  
By the way, I made Chapter 5 WAYYYY shorter and edited because I didn't like the way it was originally, so…yeah…**

**Anyways, enjoyyyyy(:**

**Chapter 6**

Once Olivia was positive the shower was on, she started walking to Munch's room. Munch's apartment was small – one bedroom, one bath. Everywhere she looked, she saw the same three colors: white, black, and gray. In a strange way, she kind of liked it. When she started to really take in details, she noticed the hallway walls were covered in all sorts of pictures surrounded by a whole bunch of different frames. As she scanned over the pictures, one of them seemed to catch her eye – it was the one she and Munch had taken at the Christmas party last year. Both of them were wearing matching Santa hats, dressed nicely – he was wearing a new, black suit and a Santa tie that lit up; she was wearing a baby doll styled white dress, and were smiling big, toothy smiles. Olivia giggled, remembering how drunk they had all gotten that night. She reached forward, taking the photo off of the wall.

"Munch," she breathed in his name, holding in her breath for a moment.

"Did somebody get lost?" a voice teased her.

Olivia jumped. She turned around to see who the voice belonged to and, just like she suspected, it was Munch. "Dammit Munch!"

"Did I scare you, Livie?" Munch asked her innocently, wearing a black towel tied around his waist.

"Yes! You almost gave me a heart attack, you big meanie!" Olivia faked a tear.

"Does somebody need a hug?" he mocked, barely hiding a smile.

"No," Olivia laughed, running into Munch's bedroom.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna _force_ a hug out of you!" Munch chased after her, laughing.

…

Five minutes later, Captain walked out of his office. "Where the hell could those two be?" he asked Elliot and Claire impatiently.

"I don't know," they answered, looking at him.

"Elliot, Olivia is _your_ partner. You _should _know." Captain turned to Elliot.

"I don't know," Elliot repeated, looking back at his computer screen.

"She _was_ Elliot's partner. Not anymore though! Claire has moved into town!" Claire stood up, and both men looked at her questioningly. Noticing the looks, Claire sat back down and went back to work, and Elliot and Captain exchanged _looks_.

"I hope they get here soon," Elliot said, and Captain nodded.

…

Munch caught up to Olivia. "Mauahaha!" He did his best imitation of an evil laugh, which turned out pretty good.

"Oh no!" Olivia giggled. "You caught me!"

"Yeahp! Now where's my hug?"

Olivia casually strolled in front of Munch so his back was to his bed, pretending he had won and she was going to give him a hug. "Here's your hug!" She pushed him onto his bed.

As he fell, Munch reached for her hands. Then, finding them, he pulled her on top of him. "Where's my hug?" They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Olivia closed hers, and a moment later, so were Munch's. Before they knew what they were doing, they were kissing, and it wasn't one of those "Oops I kissed you. We should stop kissing now" kisses; it was one of those kisses that feel like they were meant to happen, as if God himself was at fault for them happening. They continued kissing until Olivia heard her phone vibrate angrily.

Olivia rolled off of Munch and grabbed her phone she had put on Munch's nightstand at some point and picked it up. "Uh Munch? I just got a text from Cap. He says to get our asses down there ASAP and that we're in trouble."

"Uh oh! Is Livie scared of big, mean Captain Cragen?" Munch teased and sat up. "What time is it anyways?"

"Oh shit! It's nine forty-two! How did it get so late?" Olivia's eyes widened.

"I guess I'm a good kisser." Munch winked.

"Not as good as me."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on." Olivia pushed him back on the bed, crawled back on top of him, and started kissing him again.

"Hey, I have a question," Munch told her between kisses about three and a half minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"How did our towels not fall off while we were doing this?" A big grin, teasing grin now covered Munch's face.

"It's still a no, Munch. That's reserved until after you buy me lunch, baby." Olivia winked and stood up. "And I think we should start getting ready."

"Fiiiiiine," he huffed.

…

Ten minutes later, Olivia – wearing one of Munch's gray button-up dress shirts, which ended up fitting her quite nicely – and Munch were sitting in Olivia's car, driving to work.

"How pissed do you think Cap will be?" Olivia looked over at Munch.

"About us being late or what we did?" He looked back at her.

"Well, both," she responded.

"Since he's already pissed about us being late, I wouldn't bring up the other part. Even though all we did was kiss, but you know how Cap can be." Munch shrugged.

"True. So, do you think we should tell him?"

"No. well, not _today_ at least. Wait till he chills out bout us being late first. So, like, I would guess the next millennium."

They laughed.

"Haha okay, Munchey-kins." Olivia drove into the SVU parking lot to her usual spot, which was occupied by another car. "That's weird. Someone parked in my spot."

"Oh well. You can park in mine," Munch laughed.

"Okay."

After driving to Munch's spot – l which was only a couple back from Olivia's – Olivia parked and they walked into the precinct.

"We're herrrrrrrre!" Olivia sang once she saw Elliot and Claire.

"Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick!" Elliot stood up and walked over to them, edge in his voice.

"Jeez! Calm down, mom! It's no big deal!" Olivia told him, walking a few steps forward, reaching back to grab Munch's hand.

"What the _hell _were you two doing?" Elliot looked down at their hands that were now entwined. "Are you crazy-"

Olivia cut him off by turning around to kiss Munch. "I was doing _this_ Elliot!"

**Author's Note**

**I still don't exactly know where I want this story to end up yet, but I'm working on it. All I really know is I want something BAD to happen to Claire, and I think I know what ;D *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I know it has been over a YEAR since I have updated this story (or any of my stories), but I'm sorry :c I had been SUPER busy with Theatre and stuff. But now, I think I have dropped Theatre and now I'm on my ex-Theatre teacher's worst enemy as a class: Show Choir. Hopefully, this means I'll be able to update my stories on a regular basis.**

**By the way, in this story, Elliot hasn't left yet.**

**Chapter 7**

Elliot pulls Olivia away from Munch and to the roof. "What were you thinking?"

"Why do you care?" she responds, anger fills her voice as well as her eyes.

"Why are you fooling around with _him_? I didn't even know you liked Munch," he avoided the question.

"Why do you care?" she repeated, angrier than the last time.

"Because-" Elliot stops himself. _What am I going to tell her?_

"Exactly. You _don't_. You're just jealous because I have someone who makes me happy, and that person _isn't_ you."

Elliot takes in Olivia's words as he watches her leave. _Can I blame her for being mad? No. But I don't have an answer to her question, either. Why do I care? It's none of my business who she sleeps with. Is she sleeping with Munch? Gross. I hope not. And she would tell me if she was because we're best friends, right?_ Elliot sits on the roof alone and thinks for a while.

…

Claire sits at her desk, unable to concentrate at her work.

_Elliot is impossible. I do not even know why I like him. Maybe it's because he's funny, and smart, and his body…and he almost kissed me! But stupid Olivia. She is the reason I can't have Elliot. She is the one thing that is standing in my way. No more Olivia. Hmmm… I like that idea. _

Claire smiles.

_Now the only question is how do I get rid of her…_

…

Munch watches Olivia as she returns from the roof. He notices she looks angry.

_I feel bad. It's all my fault. I don't want Olivia and Elliot to get in a fight. Especially over me. They are best friends. Wait, why would Elliot be mad, anyways? I see the way he looks at Claire. He gave Dani Beck the same look._ Munch laughs at the thought_. It's probably because she's new to the squad. He ditches Olivia as soon as a new girl comes around. Olivia deserves better than that. And besides, it's not like he likes Olivia…_

…

Olivia opens her locker_. I can't believe Elliot. I don't know why he's so mad. I think he's jealous. But he should be happy for me. He's my best friend and he knows that._ She grabs her jacket she left there the night before and slams the door closed. She makes her way for the door, but someone grabs her hand.

"Stay?" Munch asks her, looking into her eyes.

Olivia looks at the door. She wants to leave. She looks back at Munch. How could she leave with him asking her to stay? He was being so sweet to her and she didn't want to turn him away. So she decides to sit down. Munch smiles.

"Thank you, Liv." They both smile.

…

"Olivia, Munch, nice for you two to grace us with your presence." Captain walks into the room and looks at the two detectives.

"Sorry Cap," Munch apologizes.

"It's my fault, Cap. I woke up late and Munch was my ride to work. I'm the reason we're both so late," Olivia lies.

Captain senses she was lying, but doesn't want to know the details of their new relationship. "Just don't let it happen again." Olivia nods. "Where's Elliot?"

Olivia looks down at her work and Munch shrugs.

"He's on the roof," Claire tells Captain.

"Can you go get him? Michael's teacher Mrs. Wells has returned from the conference and is ready to be interrogated."

"Sure thing, Cap," Claire jumps out of her seat and heads to the roof.

"Munch, can you come here for a minute?" Captain asks.

Munch nods. As Captain returns to his office, Munch and Olivia share a look.

"I wonder what he wants," Olivia says, a little nervous.

"I'm not sure, but I think I better go find out." Munch stands up and heads to Captain's office.

…

"Cap, I'm sorry. Liv and I-"

"I'm not going to ask, because if I ask, I will have to tell," Captain warns.

"Thank God. So what do you want to know?"

"What's going on between Olivia and Elliot?"

"I'm not quite sure. Something happened last night. Olivia came to my house crying so I let her in. Then we both fell asleep. That's it. She didn't say anything about it, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask. I have never seen her that upset, though," Munch explains.

"Oh. I think it has something to do with Claire."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Claire came in and basically took Elliot away from Olivia. I'm not saying I want to trade partners, because I love working with Olivia, but I would be pretty angry and hurt if I was her."

"I see what you mean. But we can't get rid of Claire. We need the man power right now."

"I know. I think Olivia just needs some time."

…

"Elliot," Claire calls as she reaches the roof.

"Yeah?" Elliot is sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall.

"Captain sent me to come get you. He wants us to go talk to Michael's teacher, Mrs. Wells."

"Oh. Tell him I'll be down ion a little bit." Elliot looks sad.

"What's wrong?" Claire sits down next to him.

"Me and Liv got in a fight. A bad one. She thinks I'm jealous," Elliot admits.

"Well, are you?" Claire asks.

"I think I am, actually."

"What are you jealous of? It's not like you like her."

"That's the thing, I think I might."

"What do you mean you think you like her?" Claire asks, a bit of an edge in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I mean, we've always been best friends, you know? I've always been married. So dating has never been an option. And Olivia has never had a real boyfriend, so I've never really had an opportunity to be jealous." Elliot looks down.

"Oh. I think I have an idea of how to make you feel better." Claire leans in to kiss him.

"No, Claire. I can't. Not right now. I'm still confused about everything." Elliot stops her and gets up. "Come on; let's go talk to Mrs. Wells."

"Okay." Claire gets up. As Elliot walks away, Claire adds, "Don't worry, Olivia won't be here for much longer."

"What?" Elliot turns around.

"Oh nothing," Claire lies. Once Eliot isn't looking, she smiles an evil smile.

Author's Note

I wrote this chapter in about an hour, so I'm sorry if it sucks :c


End file.
